


Ohio

by Xicana



Series: Cheap Queen [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU-No Vampires, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, One Shot, Past Infidelity, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: So what's good? Is it me or is it you?
Relationships: Bella Swan/Victoria, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Cheap Queen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978942
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, but I hope it is enjoyable, regardless. 
> 
> I recommend listening to the songs as a good segue or mood setter for the one-shots. The title will always be the name of the song, inspiring the snippet into this universe.

The cigarette burns bright in the frigid night. 

Bella's eyes narrow on the small stick between two slim russet fingers. Leah's habits always a source of conflict; she meets kind brown eyes with a pointed stare. 

With a sigh, Leah puts out the end against her sole. "That's two dollars." 

Bella rolls her eyes, hiding her smile. Even complaining about it, Leah does it without further prompting. The taller girl, her best friend since childhood, apathetic toward everyone, but never her. 

She settles for clasping her hand in hers before dragging her into the venue. "I'll buy you food after." She doesn't need to look back to see the smile bloom across beautiful features. 

The two of them make their way to the middle of the crowd. At the concert of one of their favorite artists, Leah and Bella cling onto each other in sheer excitement. All of their problems are forgotten at the moment—no expectations or obligations to anyone. 

The first few chords sound in the air, and Bella takes back her words. 

She's never free from her emotional burdens. Herewith her best friend, she realizes this entire concert she pulls the phone from her pocket. Bella ignores Leah's glances, but it becomes hard to pretend when Leah nudges her in question. 

"Someone important?" Bella fails to notice the edge to her tone. Leah's outcry of affection completely cast aside, she answers. 

"Nah, making sure Charlie doesn't freak out." Leah nods, but the air between them stiffens. Bella's dishonesty hangs in the small gap. 

When the concert ends, Bella and Leah walk back to her truck in step with one another. Leah's hands dig into her jacket's pocket; the fidgeting catches Bella's eye. She's glad that Leah doesn't take out another cigarette against her obvious urges. 

She feels it is coming on the drive back from the venue—the typical comfortable silence filled with building tension. Leah keeps sneaking glances from the passenger seat. Bella looks forward and tries her best to appear unbothered. 

It all comes crashing down when she pulls in front of Leah's home. The place where Charlie dropped Bella off for days during the summer when he worked. The house that Bella grew up in with her best friends. 

Leah turns to her, "Bella?" She turns to face her. 

With the open catalog of emotions on her face, Bella nearly bolts. "Yeah?"

"I miss you." Bella's brows furrow in confusion. She hadn't anticipated that response. "You're easy to read...We all care about you." Leah looks around as if second-guessing her plan of action before shaking her head. "I care about you a lot," she holds her hand up as if sensing the words on the tip of her mouth, "I don't expect you to feel the same. Just know that even if you know that I care for you more than a friend should, you can talk to me." 

Leah looks through her stare as if searching for something. "You don't have to go through things alone." Bella feels her eyes begin to water, anticipating the next sentiment, but she knows it won't matter because it'll still hurt. "Just because some bitch didn't want you doesn't mean no one else will."

Leah hops out of the car with a goodbye, and Bella waits for her to get inside. 

She pulls away but barely makes it off the path from their house before her tears blind her completely. 

Sobs that she can't let out in her household, tears that she can't cry at school, screams of fury she contains every single day exits her body in waves. 

Leah's words echo in her mind. The realization that Leah spoke of her absent Mother and not her love life struck a chord in her. 

Now sitting in the cold night, she's contemplating her self worth. She scoffs at herself. Here she thought it would be a relatively easy night out with her best friend. 

Screw Leah.

Bella sighs, taking it back without hesitation. Leah meant well, and she can only blame herself at this point. 

The dash reflects _12:13_ when her phone vibrates in her pocket. Alice, no doubt asleep, there's only one other person she knows would text her at that ungodly time on a school night. She contemplates leaving the phone alone, but her urges overpower her logic. 

The device lights up the entire truck. Bella unlocks the device, the number saved as Lil. She hovers over the icon before settling her nerves.

_Lil: Your house?_

_Lil: Wear the blue set._

Bella looks at the messages and feels shame course through her. Not because of her relationship's sexual nature, but solely for the arousal that shoots through her in spikes. 

As she sits there in her conflict, her phone buzzes in her hands violently. 

_Lil: ???_

Bella's eyes land on the empty passenger seat. 

Leah's words appear in front of her, and Bella acts before she can change her mind. 

_Can't tonight, sorry._

It's not a lot. In fact, it's short compared to the paragraphs she wishes she typed out, but it's a first in itself. Bella blanches as she realizes that up until that point in their-- _agreement_ , she has yet to say no.

A smile finds its way across her face. It's then she feels a new sense of liberation. The sound of the phone vibrating with a phone call is enough for her to switch it to sleep. She drives in silence. 

She notices the mannerisms of her driving—things she'd never taken the time to look at before. Too busy, too caught up in thoughts of Rosalie. 

It's almost comical how simple these choices are in the end. All it takes is one moment of courage. There's almost something humorous with how romantics poeticize moving on.

It leaves something to be desired. 

Bella holds strong for months. She cuts off all ties from Rosalie. She moves on as much as she can while mourning a relationship that never existed from the shadows of the closet. 

It takes Leah moving on by dating Sam that she feels fully free. Her relationship with her best friend mends and Alice tells her she has a good feeling about Leah's relationship. Bella wholeheartedly supports their decision to date because Alice rarely is wrong about these things. 

She spends weeks coming to terms with her decision. She hopes, fruitlessly, that it'll help strengthen her resolve, but it only grants her more grief. Every text, every glance, and brush past goes ignored. Soon those weeks turned to months then to years.

Bella sighs into her hands as she reflects on her past.

That's the thing, though, It's all in the past, yet Bella still hates her hometown with a passion. Forks, a small town with secrets bigger than their land. A town so dull it wilts until the gossip feeds the residents with enough nutrients to survive, waiting for the next secret. 

Driving into the familiar coverage of trees, Bella feels the town suck her into its reach. The restricting grip it holds on all inhabitants. Including those with grandiose plans that failed to outrun the beast. 

In moments like these, Bella can hardly blame Renee for leaving. She left too as soon as the chance presented itself. As much as she resents the woman, she can only empathize with her desire to flee. 

The gravel beneath her tires squelches as she moves up the familiar driveway. The tire swing upfront hangs on by a thread. She watches the rotten wood closely. The tree decaying over the years still managed to outlive the majority of people. 

The town's hunger fed on the hopes and aspirations of the residents. People she called friends once. People she closely knew and arguably adored. 

She steps out of her car and tries to ignore the stare burning into her. The figure at the door jumps out and all but runs to her before embracing her in their arms. 

"Hey, Dad." She mumbles into the shoulder. 

"Hey." He chokes out, and Bella has to look away in fear that she'll give in to his wishes that this will be the visit that convinces her to stay. He pulls back, and his eyes roam across her as if afraid that she's a figment of his imagination. A strange mix of guilt and happiness fills her as she takes in her dad. 

"How's everyone?" The words crash their small moment. 

She wants to ask how he is, but their lack of emotional intelligence prevents her. She pretends she doesn't notice the watery look in his brown eyes or the slight waver in his voice. 

"We're all good. Ya know, kiddo, good as can be." She waits for him to inform her. "Leah's taking it the hardest." She nods her head. Her heart aches to think of her best friend's pain. "They had a small fight before, and she thinks it's her fault, but it's not." He shakes his head. 

"When's the funeral?" The words slash through their small makeshift bubble—all the dancing around the words and the finality of Harry's death. 

"Tomorrow." She nods her head. 

Once inside, Bella brings her overnight bag upstairs into her childhood bedroom. She sits on the bed. The dust settles on everything. Her bedside table caked in it, the bookshelf full of her books covered in dust as well. She knows the house is in similar condition, so she pulls up her sleeves and helps clean the house. Not a stranger to depression, she knows a clean house can help alleviate some of the burdens. 

A few hours later, she puts down her cleaning supplies. Allergies agitated from the debris. She moves to put away the bottles in their respective place when her phone rings loudly across the living room. 

She breaks out into a sprint to catch the end of the call in time. "Hello?" Winded, she tries to catch her breath quietly. 

"Are you okay, babe?" Bella can't help the reflexive smile on her face. The woman, on the other end capable of making her smile on the worst day. 

"Yeah, I was just doing some light cleaning around Charlie's." 

"Jeez, here I was thinking you were avoiding me." Bella hears the humor in her tone. 

"Nope. Can't get rid of me." Bella sighs as she sits down on the couch while turning on the tv. 

"How is everything?" She hears the gentle pause before the femme fatale voice travels into her ear. "You left in a hurry, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. The apartment is really lonely without you sprawled out on the couch reading a book." Bella smiles as she imagines the redhead pouting on the phone. 

"Well, the funeral is tomorrow, Vicky. Then I'll be home before you know it." 

"Alright, I guess...I miss you, though." Bella wonders what she did to end up with someone as caring and affectionate as Victoria. "Wanna send me some _pictures_?" Bella giggles, as the girl makes her wonder why she found her adorable. 

"Maybe." She looks at the clock above the mantle, and she groans.

"What's wrong?" 

"I have a small assignment due for my class. I need to get it done before it gets too late." 

Bella hangs up soon after and finishes her assignment. She runs her hands through her hair as she glares at the screen. In her third year of college, and she works as a secretary for a small publishing firm. She can't help but feel the edges of uncertainty creep up on her vision. 

The urge to flee the small town intensifies the more she glares at the clock. 

The front door opens, tearing Bella from the panic building in her chest. Bella shoots Charlie a halfhearted smile before excusing herself for the night. She hardly cares to eat—nausea in her stomach, promising her despair if she chooses to indulge in eating. 

Bella doesn't expect the funeral to hurt. She solely expects it to resurface sweet memories, but much to her surprise, Bella bites back sobs. The stories from family and friends. 

The guilt that courses through her when they retell a story from the time she missed. She nearly lets out a sob when Seth speaks. 

Three years never sounds long, but watching three years on Seth's face makes her realize just how much she abandoned her life here. His boyish features hardening with maturity, the sparkle in his eyes extinguished because of agony. A pain no child should have to endure, losing a parent. 

Bella holds onto Leah the entire time. She holds onto her in fear of failing her once more. As if the support she offers posthumously would be enough to combat her absence in their life. Sam stands beside them, his own tall frame caving in on itself. Bella wants nothing more than to erase the last few years and relive them alongside her friends and family, but she knows its revisionist of her to think that. 

Although she feels terrible for leaving without looking back, Bella knows it couldn't wait. 

So she steels herself and holds onto Leah while she clasps Sam's hand in her other. 

They go to the Clearwater's home after the service. It doesn't take long before all the adults mourn in their own way, with a game of cards and drinks in honor of their late friend. While herself, Leah, Sam, Jacob, and the twins aren't necessarily children, they fall in a nebulous category where they're not children nor adults. 

So they pile into the car with one another. Bella, having driven with Charlie, just follows along in the backseat. 

They make their way to the bar in forks. A poorly lit establishment that none of them were even old enough to enter when they last hung out together. The dim lighting inside and rickety wooden floor adds to its charm. 

Bella watches as they sit in a booth far back. The bar nearly empty, Bella sees as the boys go up to order. Leah's smile looks weak, but she knows the alcohol is what they need. 

Boombox near the back, she notices the empty establishment aside from the few stragglers. So she throws caution to the wind. As she makes her way to the device, she realizes that the device is a new model with a gusto. Her spirits rise as she looks for a few songs to queue on the box. 

The sound of the front door screeching pulls her attention from the song selection. 

Unfuckingbelievable. 

She stares in disbelief as Rosalie Hale walks into the establishment. The blonde in all black as if she just came from the funeral herself. Her eyes trail after the blonde as she walks behind the counter and relieves the man from their duty. 

Bella nearly bolts from there, but Jacob's booming voice comes from her left. "C'mon, Swan." She lowers her vision as if she could simply disappear from the moment. 

The only indication she still was visible to others came from Sam placing two shots in front of her. "What's wrong?" She turns to Leah. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Well, you always do, but this is worse." Leah manages a chuckle from her own joke while others at the table join her. 

"Haha, very funny, bitch." She shoves her playfully. The feeling of eyes burning into her back builds, but she's unsure if it's just her imagination or real. 

She watches as Sam lifts the shot glass up, all the others follow suit. Bella sees his brown eyes glisten with concealed emotions. The way in which Sam contains his emotions is evident. Growing up without a father, Harry very clearly filled the void. However, his concern for Leah overshadows his obvious turmoil.

Bella looks away from his breaking facade as they clink glasses. 

The liquid burns, but not as much as the tears she choked back earlier. She lets a few drops escape and notices others do the same—the droplets nothing to do with the liquor they unspokenly take the next one in a similar fashion. 

Through blurred vision, they laughed as the songs began to trickle softly. 

Jacob tells them about the time Harry helped get gum off his hair and Leah's because they'd gotten into the stash. "Harry saved me. My dad would've lost it, and Sue would've too." He sighs as he sips his beer. "I was so scared they were going to have to cut it." 

Bella watches as a genuine smile stretches across Leah's lips. "When he took us all fishing during the summer." They all shook their head. "He used to get so frustrated when we wouldn't shut up for two seconds." 

"He'd bribe us with ice cream, but get us it even though we never listened," Bella interjects as they reminisce. 

Sam hesitates before he speaks. "I-He-," Sam leaves the table after a pause. Everyone remains silent as he returns with another round of shots. "To Harry." It's everything and nothing at the same time. 

The doors open up once more, and people pile in, joining the rest of the group. 

Quil, Jared, Embry, and more familiar faces from the reservation. Bella feels the liquor hit her at once when she's swept off her feet by Embry. She giggles into his hair as he hugs her. 

The mood shifts a bit from melancholic to more festive. Something that Harry indeed expected from his "kids." 

"Bella, it's so good seeing you." She feels the guilt as it lessens each time she hears those words from her family. "How's Vicky icky?" 

Bella laughs in delight. "She's good. Wishes she could be here, but the hospital needs her." They move off the topic of her life away from Forks quickly. 

Everyone bullies her for less than seconds before she gives in to get the next round. Every step feels like a sentence. Bella reasons with herself that she must've seen wrong, that there's no possible way Rosalie Hale works here. 

Only to walk right up to the bar where Rosalie stood behind. 

She curses herself internally but plans to act indifferent. "Eight Pints." Off the top of her head, she recalls their typical order. She looks down as she reaches for her card. Although they never ask her to pay and the fact that they pay most of the time, she reckons it's about time she pays. 

"Can you please switch the tab to this card?" She ignores violet eyes as they glance down at the card. She loathes the comments and looks she receives for using a heavy black card. It's not even hers; she's only an authorized user. 

"Bella." Pink lips gasp it out in shock as if their owner just noticed her presence. 

She then glances up and gets a good look at the blonde, her beautiful features enhanced since school. Rosalie's violet eyes, enthralling alongside her long lashes. 

She braces herself, but it's all speculation until the challenge takes place. She assumes it'll be enough, that's until Rosalie's face persuades her. 

"Can you do that?" She repeats an edge to her tone now. Bella knows Rosalie's games like the back of her hand. The ability in which she manipulates those around her. 

"I missed you." 

She nearly breaks out into screams of anger. How could the woman do that? Nearly three years, four years in their case, of no contact, and she says those words confidently? 

Paul comes up beside her. "You all good over here?" Bella wants to answer in truth, but the blonde's secret looms over them. Transparency never an option. She scrambles, and before she can formulate an excuse, Pauls's eyes bulge. 

"Damn, Swan." He rips the card from her hands. "Vicky's loaded, huh. Lock her down, girl." He waves the card around and whistles. "Ask her if she needs a boyfriend too." Bella wacks him in the harm and shoves him back to the table, but not before plucking the card from his fingers. 

Rosalie looks at her with an unreadable reaction. As she pours the drinks, she speaks to her. "You have a girlfriend?" Bella nods as she watches her pour. She feels the process drag as she wants to run from here and never return. "That's great." She senses the tension, and she makes a conscious decision to ignore it. 

"How's Emmett?" It's a low blow, and she knows it, but she also hopes that Rosalie is happy. Even though the bitterness of their past remains imprinted in her mind, she never stopped caring. 

"We're good." It stings more than it should, and it's enough of an answer to Bella that she made the right choice in leaving without ever looking back. 

Bella smiles at Rosalie and takes the first two drinks from her as she hands over the card. "I'm glad. It was nice seeing you--" 

"Wait, I really did miss you." Bella waits for her to elaborate. "Can I get your number?" Bella raises an eyebrow, but Rosalie stammers out a quick explanation. "It's nice to catch up with friends." 

And against her better judgment, Bella gives her the information. Something she changed her last year of high school when Rosalie wouldn't stop contacting her. When she felt herself caving in by the text, Bella completely switched numbers. 

She looks at Rosalie in uncertainty. 

Rosalie's demure smile pushes her to act without hesitation. "Sure, here." She reaches for a pen but makes sure to avoid contact with her. The pen warm in her grip, she contemplates writing down the wrong number. She shakes the thought and finishes writing the correct numbers. 

"Bella!!!" She turns around and almost spills the beer on herself when Sam barrels into her. She carefully maneuvers her way around him while gesturing for him to grab the next couple. 

The night carries on, and Bella's fears disappear. She realizes that leaving her family behind without looking back wasn't selfish. Her dad, Billy, Harry, and all the adults were alright. Everyone left at some point, and sometimes it's all there is left to do. 

So she finds herself slow dancing with Paul. His warm arms wrap around her, and she feels safe, something she missed since living in Forks. Although there was a suffocating quality in the town, the safety was unparalleled. 

She shoots him a curious look when he rumbles in laughter. His perfect teeth flash along with his dimples. "Remember when we got kicked out of prom?" She throws her head back at the memory. 

The state of inebriation they achieved still left people in awe. Mainly Alice brings up the incident to inquire further. 

"You're a great kisser." She shrugs. "I'm sure that's why Jake loves you." She meets Jake's kind eyes over Paul's shoulder. "I'm sure it's not your little attitude problem." She giggles when Paul tries to step on her toes, jokingly. 

The night begins to taper off with everyone going to their respective designated chauffeurs. Rachel and Rebecca look amused as they all trickle out from the establishment after a group bathroom break. The cars fill up, and Bella knows that the space is limited with the addition of a few people. She can walk home. 

Rachel tries to reason with her. "C'mon Bella. Just lay across their laps. No one will care." She gestures to a gleeful Paul and Jake. She shivers at the thought of how many spankings she'll go through in a brief twenty-minute ride. 

"It's okay, Rach." She hugs her goodbye. "Charlie lives like tops five minutes away by foot." Rachel's light brown eyes narrow before she sighs in resignation. 

"Fine, please text when you get home." The oldest Black sibling gets into the car after shoving Paul's head in roughly. She ignores his cries of foul play. "If you get murdered, I'll perform a seance to bring you back and kill you myself. No use in feeling guilty if I didn't kill you myself." 

Bella waves as the cars pull away. 

When she moves to walk, Bella realizes she severely overestimated her tolerance. She feels herself teeter a bit but moves to take out her phone and call Victoria. 

She groans when she realizes her phones in Leah's jacket. 

She knows her too well—Bella's qualities, including drunk dialing her girlfriend for awkward phone sex at the most inopportune moments. She goes inside to ask for a phone. 

She expects more people inside, but she's surprised to see a few stragglers exiting as she comes inside. Someone gruffly tells her, "They're closing down. The last call was fifteen minutes ago." 

She nearly loses her balance when someone lightly checks her shoulder, but she catches herself on the stool. 

"Are you alright?" The voice is nearer than she expects, so she gasps, looking into violet eyes once more. 

She sobers up enough to stand straight. "Yeah, just need to borrow your phone if possible?" Rosalie looks concerned, so she elaborates. "I'm too inebriated to walk home." 

Rosalie stares at her with an indiscernible look on her face. Bella tries to make sense of it, but her head is swimming. She settles for letting Rosalie lead her to the bar.

Water is placed in front of her on the bar. She drinks it so fast she knows some dribbles escape as the violet eyes trail after the droplets. She feels significantly better after the glass is empty. 

"I can take you home." 

Bella knows the mistake she made wasn't in coming to the bar, but in coming to forks. Violet eyes zero in on wet lips, only to darken a hue as Bella licks them. 

"Are you sure?" 

Bella knows it's too late. She flew willingly into the trap set by this venomous spider. A stupid fly in a person if there was one, Bella left with Rosalie. 

It only makes sense that parked outside her childhood home, Rosalie's hand would find its way to her inner thigh. 

Bella, without thought, climbs over the center console and into the blonde's lap. She buries her hands into blonde tresses and brings their mouths together. 

Explosive doesn't begin to describe their kiss. 

Bella feels her nerves spark like a live wire. The hands gripping her hips and grinding her down into the lap resemble defibrillators. She moans into the heated exchange, and Rosalie explores her mouth. Bella sobs in delirium at the familiar sensation of Rosalie on her body. 

Something she swore was insignificant, and she supposedly got over, looks her in the eyes. 

Rosalie pulls them apart. Her eyes, dark in the moonlight, glint with unrestrained passion. "Inside." Bella doesn't even care that her fight for years amounted to nothing. For years she avoids the girl only to fall with the minimalist effort. 

Rosalie takes them out of the car, and Bella wraps her legs around her hips. 

They fumble around up the steps, but the front door remains open, just like when they fumbled as teenagers. 

They come crashing through the door and up the steps in a flurry of moans. Reality crashes around them when they land on the bed—the springs and frame sound loudly. 

"Oh god," Bella cries out into the room as deft fingers caress her breast on their passage across her body. 

The front door opens, and it snaps Bella from her haze. She looks over Rosalie's shoulder in horror as the light downstairs turns on, casting a glow from the opened door. 

She shoves at the blonde. Rosalie looks up in frustration when she follows her gaze and jumps up as if water poured over them. 

The situation becomes very real to them as Charlie's voice travels from downstairs. "You alright, Bella?" She's already up and buttoning up her pants without glancing at Rosalie. 

"Yeah! I just got a ride from my friend from high school. We were catching up." Her eyes widen as they take in her jacket, strewn across the hallway floor. She dives to pick it up. 

Rosalie appears shocked, and Bella's instincts kick in to salvage their lives. She yanks the blonde from the doorframe, pulling her down the steps as she adjusts her hair quickly. 

"I'm just walking her out now." She looks at her dad as he hangs up his coat. "How about I make us some grilled cheeses for the hangover we are bound to have in the morning?" His mustache twitching is enough for her to breathe in relief. His suspicion, non-existent at that point, she moves past him and out the door. 

Rosalie waves in greeting and goodbye as Bella slams the door shut with more force than necessary. 

she sees pink lips part, and Bella can't stomach the thought. "No," is all she says or needs to say as they walk to her car. She refuses to look up into those overrated violet eyes she herself contributes to overinflating. 

When they reach the sleek car, Bella nearly caves in guilt and shame. "Lose my number. Forget I exist." She regrets looking up seconds after doing so. Rosalie's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "We both obviously regret it." It stings more than it should because she feels guilty more than ashamed. "Bye, Rose." She desperately wants to beg her to leave the past alone. 

She spins on her heel, but a hand on her elbow stops her. 

"We aren't together anymore." She clenches her jaw—dormant anger courses through her veins. "I just wanted to catch up--"

Bella cuts her off with a humorless laugh. "We had time to fix this when we were younger, but it's too late." She shakes the hand from her arm. Her desire to flee grows as she watches the conversation spiral before her eyes. Rosalie's singlehood changed nothing now.

_Don't do it._

"We can try--"

_Stop._

"Rose--"

_Please._

"You left--"

"I'm engaged." 

At least she hopes she still will be after this entire debacle. 

She doesn't turn to look or wait for a response. Bella just walks into her house. 

She desperately avoids looking outside or acting differently in front of her dad. So she sets about making them sandwiches while he tells her about their night. 

The entire time Bella's fears come to light. Her desire to leave the town rushes through her, and she tells her dad exactly that as they eat. She looks away as his smile dims, but she knows he expected it. 

She hugs him as they go to bed, and she holds him tightly. 

And when she shuts the door, she just sits on the foot of her bed. The only sound in her room is the clock ticking on the wall. Bella feels the walls begin to melt, and the ceiling cave in on her. 

She needs out of the house. Out of this town before she's buried in the rubble of her home alongside her dreams. Bella reaches for her laptop in her bag and purchases her flight back. 

She made a mistake coming here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Or if there's something you'd like to see explored in the one-shots.


End file.
